DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The Problem Oriented Screening Instrument for Teenagers (POSIT) is a self-report measure that identifies stressors and potential problems in ten functional areas (e.g. substance use/abuse; mental health; aggressive behavior/delinquency) for adolescents 12 to 19. The POSIT has primarily been used in juvenile justice and clinical settings to screen troubled youth. In contrast, adoption within school settings has been sparse. The goal of this project is to compare two methods of administration on self-reported behaviors as well as to examine the potential each method of administration has on adoption and use of the POSIT in school-based settings. Students will be administered the POSIT while in school using either a paper-and-pencil format or an Internet format that is augmented with audio (Audio-Web). Students will be randomly assigned as individuals to format of administration. Grade in school, gender, and ethnicity will be used prior to assignment as stratifying conditions. It is hypothesized that students' willingness to disclose the personal information called for in the POSIT will be enhanced through Audio-Web administration. To test issues about adoption and use, school principals and guidance counselors will be randomly assigned to receive recruitment presentations about one of the two modes of administration and will then be interviewed before and after student completion of the POSIT. Interviews will identify the effects that mode of administration may have in terms of potential barriers as well as facilitating effects related to their willingness to adopt and use the POSIT. Post-administration interviews will also examine the degree to which mode of administration effects guidance counselors' perceptions of data quality and usefulness. Hypothesized mode effects will be analyzed using analysis of variance (ANOVA). Findings will be used to explore practical means by which response bias can be minimized and improved and the adoption of the POSIT can be facilitated in school-based settings.